How Deadly Can I Be More Than You Think(Book 1)
by KidAtHeart1980
Summary: Its been 4 years since the Turtles Father's Mysterious Death , Leonardo and Donatello been in an secret ninja organization with 4 girls . Raphael and Michelangelo have just decided to join Raphael took over the dojo and Michelangelo is his assistant later on Raphael and Michelangelo known the girls and fell hard for them later on new events have occurred.
1. Chapter 1

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think

Epilogue

Version:  
Teenage Mutant ninja turtles 2006-2009

Characters:

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil Jones, Casey Jones  
Karai, Kazue (Karai and Chaplin's daughter), Chaplin, Agent Bishop (Former enemy), Baxter Stockman, Ocs.

Couples: Read on and see.

Girls (sisters and friends): Kemeko (23 ½) Oldest has long black w purple ombre hair down to her back; always up or down depends on her mood. Sky Blue eyes, about 5'8 Lethal ninja like her partner Leonardo and always there for him. Kisumu (23 ½) eldest of two sisters and Kemeko's best friend one of Raphael's students. 5'9, Red w Blonde Ombre, bad attitude, bad temper, jealous of her best friend because she is in the agency and she failed to be in it. Nuriu (22 ½) (younger sister to Kisumu) Donatello and April's new assistant in the BBI Organization. (Bishop, Baxter Invisibility Organization), 5'6, Blonde w Blue Ombre, gentle and humble kicks butt when needed to. Secretly crushing on her boss Donatello. Mirasumi (22 1/2) Kemeko's younger sister. Partner w her elder sister and Leonardo, 5'6, long brown hair w Dark Green Ombre. Laid back except on missions with her partners, lethal ninja like her sister and their partner.

Kazue Chaplin, 5 years old. Black hair like her mother and brown eyes. Very energetic girl; too trusting and in grave danger.

Plot:

Leonardo has worked for a secret organization for almost four years, and is about to face a mission where a young girl's life is at stake, because of an alliance from many years ago with a former enemy will he and his partners succeed or will they need some extra help read on and you'll see. They will face many challenges all around the world and the clock is ticking.


	2. Chapter 2

"How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think"

(Disclaimer I own nothing the Ninja Turtles are now owned by Nickelodeon…. all I own are my Ocs)

Ch. 1

"Major Changes"

Years after their father Hamato Yoshi's death the four brothers were all bent on Vengeance of the one responsible for their Father/Sensei's demise. Leonardo the eldest who sported a blue bandanna with his katana in a harness that went across his muscular plastron; was about to turn 25 and was training in the dojo with more anger than usual. His brothers watched and knew if he ever encountered the one that cut down their beloved father the outcome would not be a good one. Leonardo was known as a very deadly ninja when his family is messed with. Some of his past enemies seen how deadly a very young 18 ½ year old could be when he warned a former enemy if she messed with his family again she wouldn't be so lucky.

Michelangelo carefully tapped Leonardo on his shell.

"Leo are you training for another mission again? I can't believe my elder brother is some kind of agent for an organization that consists of highly skilled ninjas."

Leonardo sheathed his katana and looked at his curious baby brother in his baby blue eyes.

"Not right now I am not; just my normal training in case I do get called to duty. Shouldn't you and Raphael be going to the dojo for a class in less than 30 minutes. Raphael growled at their baby brother.

"Let's go Mikey see ya lata fearless and Brainiac."

When the two brothers left Donatello looked at the eldest.

"You know Leo; it's unbelievable on how two mutant turtles like ourselves can be a part of an organization headed by two of our former enemies. You have so many scars from the many missions you and your um partner have been through. Does she know what you are yet?"

He looked at his brother with a slight glare.

"No Don; for almost four years I have hidden the identity of what I really am. If she ever found out what I am she might just ask for a new partner. So I rather not reveal myself to her."

Donatello shook his head.

"You really are something else bro. While you practice I'll be getting over to headquarters April has a new person coming in to assist me since she will be going on maternity leave soon and not able to work. Besides; don't you have an um meeting with Kemeko today?"

Leonardo looked.

"Oh shit I almost forgot she's gonna kill me. If anything comes up, you know how to reach me."

Donatello just chuckled.

"Same old Leo just more deadly."

He entered his room in their two story house and got ready to meet Kemeko. As he exited the house with his blue long-sleeve shirt; black jeans, and his Jordans he made his way toward the pizza parlor where he was to meet Kemeko. She looked up with her arms crossed.

"You're late Leo; and once again covered. What is with you I swear. We have worked together for nearly four years and not once have I seen your face or your body."

He sighed.

"Kemeko can we please not argue about this right now."

Kemeko is a 23 ½ Lethal ninja like her partner Leonardo. She has long black hair with purple ombre in a half ponytail today. They ordered and she turned to him.

"It's your turn to pay Leo; I did last week."

He just shook his head as the waiter brought them their pepperoni pizza slices with their Pepsis. She looked up and tried to get his attention.

"Leo what are you looking at? Oh I swear you are impossible sometimes. Well anyway I just got the call today on our next mission my little sister Mirasumi will be accompanying us. She just passed her last test and is at the same level as we are. "

He sighed.

"Are you kidding me; we have to drag your little sister along on our missions where we go and hope she doesn't get lost."

Mirasumi came up behind him and slapped him.

"That was just rude; I am not a child! Oh by the way one of your brothers has been teaching me some moves."

He looked up and nearly spit out his pizza.

"What brother?"

She looked and thought.

"Oh the one always in orange."

He paused for a second and excused himself.

"Umm Kem and Mira I'll be right back need to make a phone call."

He leaves in a rush and dials his baby brother's shell cell while Michelangelo and Raphael were in the middle of a lesson. Raphael glared when he heard his shell cell rang. He looked and smiled slyly.

"Sumbody is in trouble; what ya do this time Mikey."

Michelangelo gulped when he saw his elder brother's name and answers acting like an answering machine.

"Sorry Michelangelo is not here at the moment please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you dude or dudette. Beep." And he hangs up.

Raphael looked at his baby brother and bowed to his class.

"Ten minutes of sparring and Kisumu no using your weapon right now. Begin now! Mikey to the back now move it!"

Michelangelo gulped and tried to run away from him. Raphael grabbed him.

"What the hell did you do now! Leo knows we are in the middle of a damn lesson! Answer me Mikey."

Michelangelo gulped as he responded to his elder brother glaring at him.

"I kind of taught Mirasumi some moves."

Raphael just shook his head.

"Always getting' in trouble aren't we?"

Raphael turned to his class and they all kneeled as he demonstrated the lesson for the day. He wore a black Gi with Long Sleeves and always had his face covered. The smart alic of the class looked up and interrupted.

"Sensei Hamato; why don't you ever reveal yourself to us your students?"

He paused and glared at her.

"Kisumu come forward and stand before me. If you can defeat me in battle, then I will reveal myself if you fail then my appearance stays as is. Understood!"

His class sits and watches as Kisumu approaches their sensei Raphael Hamato. She looked and asked.

"Sensei can I use my weapon?"

He shook his head and glared.

"No you can't you need to defeat me in hand to hand combat."

The class watched as they fought and looked in awe as their fellow student was fighting against their Sensei who is a very skilled ninja master like his father Hamato Yoshi. They all stared as Kisumu was able to knock their sensei to the floor. She looked and stared.

"I beat you Sensei Hamato; now you need to reveal yourself to us. It's not right for us not to know our Sensei's face."

Michelangelo stayed silent and looked at him and face palmed.

"Nice going Master Hamato beat by a girl; now you have no choice but to reveal yourself to your students."

Raphael flipped back up on his feet and looked at his students as he removed the cloth from his face. He then replaced his red bandanna and looked up. Kisumu just looked and bowed to him; and she kneeled with the rest of her class.

"So you're a 6-foot mutant turtle? Why were you hiding yourself; weren't you one of the four that saved our city?"

Michelangelo looked and also removed the cloth from his face.

"Yes we are; now all of you back in position as the lesson continues. Bro you can continue the lesson now."

Raphael continued the lesson and was a little relieved he no longer had to hide his identity.

~At Kahn's Dojo~

Karai entered and looked at Kahn.

"What is the meaning of this Kahn? You are the new leader of the foot. Why have you summoned me?" She demanded as her husband just sighed.

He smiled slyly as he sat at his desk with his hands crossed.

"You're the only who was able to find the turtles and I want your help to end their pathetic lives."

She glared at him.

"I no longer have anything to do with my father's dishonorable foot clan. Also my life was spared and I refuse to break the alliance with Leonardo and his family. You are a fool and will lose your life because of your foolishness. Sayonara Kahn!"

He laughed evilly as she turned toward the door of his office.

"We'll see if you change your mind Karai. Enjoy your happiness while you can Karai."

As she and Chaplin exited Kahn's dojo they were greeted by a beautiful five-year-old girl from their limo.

"Mommy who is that man you and daddy were talking to? He seems like a big meanie."

She smiled and held her close.

"Nobody you need to worry about our precious Kazue."

Kahn spotted the child and called Hun. Hun was sitting at his desk when he answered.

'Hun here; no I am not the head of the purple dragons anymore Kahn. Now lose my number! After I tell you the new leader of the Purple Dragons you better lose my number. His name is the Shark. Goodbye Kahn!'

His son Ryu; looked at his father and asked.

"Does that mean you are an ally to the turtles too like Karai?"

Hun looked at his watch and turned to his son.

"Come on to bed now Ryu. Daddy has a very important call to make."

After he put his son to bed he dialed the Bishop Stockman Invisible Alliance and Stockman answered.

'Hun long time no talk since Bishop and Donatello reversed the mutagen to turn you human again. Why are you calling?'

He responded.

'I have some news that your agency may want to take in consideration Stockman. It concerns Karai's daughter and Kahn's plan to kidnap her to force Karai to break her alliance with those freaks. I need to inform Bishop immediately can you connect me to his office?'

Stockman responded as he put the call on hold and paged Donatello.

'Don there is an urgent call on hold for Bishop can you please tell him I am working on some new technology for our agency.'

Donatello knocked on Bishop's office door and heard his voice.

"Donatello take the call; I am in the middle of a breakthrough with some of our top agents. Also you and Nuriu go through the schematics of the program we found when your father was found brutally murdered in his old dojo after the flames were extinguished."

He sighed.

"Very well Bishop. I'll give you the details after they are revealed to me."

He picked up the phone and tapped Nuriu.

"As I get the details write them down so we can give them to Bishop so he can send in our top agents."

Donatello answered.

'Agent Don here.'

Hun spoke in his phone.

'A freak; can you please connect me to Bishop.'

Donatello gritted his teeth.

'He is busy at the moment Hun; do you ever get tired of calling us freaks? You forget who turned you back to your annoying self.'

Hun yelled.

'You are the ones who turned me into that disgusting turtle in the first place.'

Donatello argued with him.

'First of all it wasn't us it was our other world that turned you into the turtle Hun. Off that subject why did you call?'

Hun took a deep breath as he responded.

'Kahn is back and his target is Karai and Chaplin's daughter. They are planning on abducting her after school tomorrow.'

Donatello shook his head and sighed as he hit the red button. All the agents rushed to the lobby. Bishop and Baxter came down the elevator.

"What's the emergency Dr. Hamato?"

Donatello spoke as Nuriu handed Bishop the information Hun gave Donatello.

"Karai's daughter is in danger; Kahn and the purple dragons are going to abduct her after school tomorrow."

Bishop shook his head as he called Karai.

~Saki Mansion~

Chaplin answered the phone and his heart sunk as he listened before he responded.

'Chaplin here; Karai is asleep right now she wasn't feeling well. Kazue in danger; how did they even find out we have a five-year-old daughter? Make sure your top agents are on this mission Bishop as you are aware the foot and the purple dragons have an alliance and are more deadly than they once were. Yes, we will be there tomorrow; I'll tell my wife in the morning. Chaplin out.'

He shook his head as he hung up the phone and kissed their five-year-old princess on her forehead as she slept. Then he headed upstairs to their room and got in bed next to his wife who was fast asleep.

~The next day~

Donatello woke up early and exited his room smelling coffee already brewing. He entered the kitchen to see his elder brother up already. Leonardo approached him and handed Donatello his coffee as he sipped his.

"So what agents has he sent in for a mission you won't tell me about and to remain on standby in case it's a failed mission? Well Don?"

He looked as he took his coffee to go and exited their house with no words.

Raphael was the next one up and snickered.

"So the top agent in the agency is kept in da dark! Maybe there are higher ranked agents than you Fearless! If this mission is so big why aren't you involved? Well!"

Leonardo glared at him.

"It's not my damn fault that you refused to join Raph! I have explained it to you a million friggin' times why Donatello and I are part of it. So stop asking me stupid questions that I can't answer. Now drop it already; I'll be in my room meditating in my room so I don't end up kicking your damn shell in now move!"

Michelangelo entered cautiously as Leonardo made his way up to his room.

"Leo can I still join?"

Raphael chuckled.

"Really Mikey; you aren't skilled enough to join. So give it up already!"

Michelangelo got angry and lunged at Raphael kicking him into the dojo wall.

"I'm tired of you putting me down! I'm not the one that got my shell kicked by one of my female students forcing me to reveal myself to my entire class! So don't go there dude! I am going to join so I can be with my brothers. You be stubborn all you want! Not this turtle; I want answers to who killed our damn father and want to use my ninja skills again!"

Leonardo face palmed.

"You have a lot of tests to take Mikey; you won't be at the same level as I am. But you're going to have to wait until this major operation blows over before you talk to Bishop. Looks like you knocked out the hot head and finally shut him up; for that I thank you."

Raphael came to and flipped back on his feet and entered his room slamming his bedroom door. Michelangelo looked at his elder brother sipping his coffee.

"Did I mention the student that defeated our brother is umm your partner's best friend Kisumu who happens to be Donatello's assistant's older sister?"

Leonardo spit out his coffee.

"No you forgot to mention that small detail Mikey! Oh shit if she tells Kemeko then I am dead! She hates liars and has a very deadly temper when she gets angry."

Michelangelo looked at him.

"Reminds me of a certain older brother; Leo. Oh also she is now Raphael's top student and will be having private lessons with him."

Leonardo buried his head in his hands.

"Why is this happening to me?"

Michelangelo shrugged.

"Beats me bro; I'll be in the game room working on my high score."

~Back at Bishop Stockman Invisibility Alliance~

Donatello was working on a new form of defense as Bishop paced back and forth.

"Why hasn't anyone checked in yet? What is going on? Nuriu get the agents in the field to answer me now."

She tried frantically to get them to answer and got nothing but static!

"Sir none of them are responding. All I am getting is static. I think we need to call in the Dragons and the Wolf!"

Donatello looked at his computer and shook his head.

"I have no visual at all. Nuriu might be right let's call in the Dragons and The Wolf."

Karai and Chaplin stood in silence as her cell went off. Bishop signaled Donatello to connect to get a signal of the call. Then he looked at Karai saying in a whisper.

"Pick up so we can track the signal. Don't let he or she hang up too quickly."

She answered.

"Yes this is she. Can I help you!"

On the other end a raspy voice.

'Mrs. Chaplin the only way to save your precious Kazue is to break your alliance with the brothers! You have one week to abide or little Kazue won't live to see her sixth birthday. Just in case you think I am bluffing there is someone here that wants to speak with you.'

Karai heard her precious daughter's voice so scared calling.

"Mommy and Daddy I don't like this dark place; I'm scared. Help Me."

Then the phone went dead and she broke down in tears on her husband and her older sister. Donatello saw the pain in her eyes and shook his head.

"The capturer hung up too fast; I couldn't track it. I have no idea where to begin. Poor Kazue."

Bishop picked up his cell and dialed Leonardo. Leonardo was at the pizza parlor with his partners when his cell rang. He answered as he was about to pay the bill.

'Blue Dragon here; what happened? Yes, they are both here with me. Very well Bishop we'll get down to the bottom of it. We'll be there pronto. Blue Dragon out.'

As he hung up his cell.

"Obviously the matter just became more grave! Bishop wants us at headquarters pronto. Let's go. Yes, Kemeko we'll stop at your place so you can get ready. No I am not answering that question. Will you both please get off my shell about why I am always covered up! We have a mission and right now is not the time for those kinds of questions."

Kemeko looked at him suspiciously.

"Did you just say shell Leo? You know partners aren't supposed to have secrets Leonardo!"

He sighed.

"I said hell; and there are no secrets between us Kemeko. Let's move fast. Drop it both of you please!"

They made their way toward Kemeko and Mirasumi's house. Leonardo sat in the living room while his two partners made their way up to their rooms and got ready. He sighed and shook his head.

'Sooner or later they are going to find out Leo; one day you are going to have to reveal to them what you really are. Kemeko is right partners shouldn't have secrets between each other and you are hiding your identity from your partner of nearly four years.'

He shook himself from his thoughts when he heard Kemeko's voice behind him.

"Oh Leo look I just received my new ninja outfit from Stockman. What do you think?"

He looked behind and he just froze as he stared at her skin tight black; long sleeve shirt, and her purple pants; and black leather boots with her twin katana on her back with the purple bottoms. He swallowed hard and ran to the kitchen and gulped down a tall glass of ice water shaking his head.

'Oh man your brothers are right you have fallen for your partner Leo. You have fallen hard. Whoa back up shake that thought from your head you can't mix personal matters with your missions.'

He pulled himself together and they made their way toward headquarters. When they arrived Donatello tapped Leonardo.

"Bro here is your new ninja outfit; go change and then all three of you report to Bishop's office. Are you actually sweating?"

Leonardo looked and turned to the two girls.

"Go in Bishop's office while I get suited up and tell him I'll be right there."

"No I am not Don; we are cold-blooded what's the matter with you? Speak for yourself; you have sweat dripping down and your assistant is blushing too. So don't go talking."

He entered the men's bathroom and put on his ninja outfit complete with a blue hood to hide his face with long sleeves to cover his green skin. His pants reached down to his ankles and he slid on his black boots….and he slid his katana into his new harness and smiled in the mirror.

'Looking good Blue Dragon; now to start the mission.'

He exited the bathroom and entered Bishop's office and drew his katana. Bishop yelled.

"Swords down Dragon; now calm yourself and listen. I mean it!"

Chaplin looked at him as Lotus held a crying Karai in her arms.

"We have an alliance with you Leonardo; we are not about to break it. But we do need your expertise and of course your partners' as well. Our 5-year-old daughter Kazue was abducted after school today and we have a week to abide by their demands. The capturer is threatening to kill our little girl if we don't break our alliance with you!"

Leonardo looked at Karai and saw the tears falling.

"So you did heed my warning Karai at our last encounter. I can see that you and Lotus are acquaintances what a small world this is."

Lotus looked up and spoke.

"Actually no; we are sisters I am her older sister. Since when do you?"

He signaled her and pointed to his two partners. Then Lotus looked.

"Oh I see. The only problem is we have no leads on where they have my niece. Also the agents that were called in never checked in so there is no telling what happened with them. One lead we do have is that the Purple Dragons have an alliance with Kahn and the new and improved foot clan."

Leonardo thought for a second.

"I know exactly where to get my lead. Let's go ladies clock is ticking. Karai I swear on my honor no harm will come to your daughter. Kemeko and Mirasumi let's go first stop Purple Dragon former leader to find out who the new one in charge is. Find him and then we can start a lead on Kazue's whereabouts."

Stockman stopped all three.

"Take these and use them wisely; they may help assist you where katana fail to succeed. Good luck Blue Dragon, White Dragon, and Golden Wolf. Make sure you try not to lose communication with us. Also this may get you to your destination faster."

Mirasumi saw Stockman throw Leonardo a set of car keys and her eyes widened when she saw the car.

"Aww Sweet ninjas riding in style! I love being level 550 with you guys."

Leonardo popped the trunk and got in the drivers' side as Kemeko got in the passenger seat.

~What happens next read the next chapter and see~


	3. Chapter 3

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think?

Ch. 2

"Time is Ticking"

He drove toward Hun's place and turned to Kemeko and Mirasumi.

"You two stay out here and keep a lookout. I'll be right out after I get the answer I need. He's in danger because he refuses to be an ally."

Kemeko yelled.

"You know I wasn't recruited on this team to be a lookout! If you're not out in 10 minutes I am going in after you. Do you hear me Blue Dragon!"

Suddenly they were surrounded by Purple Dragons when Leonardo got inside Hun's place. One of them licked his lips.

"Oh lookie boys some fun just came our way! I'll take the one in purple! Come here sweetheart I'll make a woman out of you!"

He went to lunge for Kemeko and she flipped up and came down using her katana and cut his chest.

"Sorry I am not into losers like you Purple Dragon Scumbags!"

She was outnumbered and in a corner. Three of them went toward her and knocked her to the ground and tried to undress her. She flipped back up and used her katana beheading all 8 of them! Her katana dripped blood as she watched another group come toward Mirasumi. Mirasumi used her katana and beheaded 7 of the Dragons coming at her. Her katana was also dripping blood too.

~In the shadows in the house~

"Hun remember me? I am here for some answers for the disappearance of Karai and Chaplin's daughter Kazue! Your name happened to pop up in my head!"

Hun recognized the voice and asked angrily.

"Whose there?"

Behind him Leonardo's katana was at his neck.

"You gonna answer me or am I going to separate your head from your damn neck! I am not that young teenager you met years ago when we first became enemies! I will kill you if you don't give me the answer I need!"

Hun felt Leonardo's blade dig in his neck more.

"Okay freak I'll tell you! I am a father now and have an alliance with you and your freakish brothers!"

Leonardo moved his katana from Hun's neck when Ryu ran downstairs.

"Daddy who is that in front of you?"

Hun held his son.

"This is daddy's friend Leonardo. Now go on back to bed I'll be up to tuck you in."

Hun sighed.

"Umm since when are you covered in a ninja outfit freak?"

Leonardo gritted his teeth.

"Call me that one more time and I swear I will injure you. Now give me the answer Hun!"

Kemeko and Mirasumi entered and he looked up.

"I told you two to stay outside I can handle this myself. The answer Hun! Who is the head of the Purple Dragons now?"

Hun thought for a minute.

"He goes by the name The Shark! The plan is to take her out of the country and kill her if Karai and her husband do not break the alliance with certain people from their past. Kahn is behind everything; he wants them destroyed and can't do it without Karai and Chaplin. I cut my ties with the Purple Dragons, and Kahn over four years ago! So I am not the enemy anymore Blue Dragon or whatever you are called now."

Kemeko never saw so much anger in her partner's eyes like she did now.

'Why is he being like this? He is never this angry when we are on missions. What is he hiding from me?'

Leonardo shook his head.

"Okay so what dock are they departing from with the girl? She is a defenseless 5-year-old; don't you have a heart? You have a son what would you do if your son was taken like Kazue was taken? Now tell me what dock they are departing from and the name of the damn ship! ANSWER ME NOW HUN! I AM RUNNING OUT OF TIME! MY PATIENCE ARE RUNNING VERY THIN TOO!"

Hun looked and responded.

"Move your damn sword from my neck and I'll answer you freak!"

He removed his sword from Hun's neck. Then Hun spoke.

"They are departing from Pier 11 on the Great White heading to Europe! You better get there by 11pm or you will fail your mission!"

Leonardo looked at the girls.

"Let's go; they are departing from pier 11 and the ship is the Great White! He is called the Shark! Let's move now! They are trying to take Kazue out of the country to Europe! We need to be on full alert; they have an alliance with Kahn and the foot clan!"

They got in and he sped off to the docks. They made it to pier 11. The three moved in the shadows with Stealth as they listened to one of the Purple Dragons talking to a member of the foot clan.

"Now Karai will have no choice but to break her alliance with them if she wants to save her precious daughter. Come let's get the ship ready to depart! Get the girl and make sure she is tied and is gagged! Move it we are departing in less than 15 minutes."  
Leonardo used his watch and called Headquarters. Donatello answered.

"Blue Dragon have you found her? Is she safe; I will send you backup!"

Leonardo hid and spoke softly.

"There will be no need for backup! We just need to get inside and free her before this ship departs or she will be a goner! I'll call back as soon as we get Kazue back Blue Dragon out."

He hit the button on his watch and signaled to Kemeko and Mirasumi.

"You two get in take down as many Purple Dragons and Foot Ninja you can! I'll get the girl! Something tells me the Shark is not the only one that has Kazue! Let's move we are running out of time!"

Both sisters nodded and covered their faces with their ninja masks and went on the attack killing a lot of Purple Dragons and Foot Clan members without being spotted. As they made their way along the ship puddles of blood littered the ship.

~In the meantime inside the room below the ship~

Leonardo made his way through the shadows and overheard Kahn talking to the one called the Shark. He jumped down and fought the purple dragons lunging at him with one swipe of his katana he separated their heads from their necks! Then he used his katana and plunged it in the foot ninja killing them instantly! Kahn laughed evilly holding the sword to Kazue's neck.

"Well look who it is the one known as the Blue Dragon! I advise you to drop your weapon if you want to save this little girl's life! If you don't your hands will be stained with her blood; look whose katana I have at her neck and I have gloves on! What will that do to your so called alliance with Karai!"

Kemeko heard voices and followed them killing more foot ninja that attacked her. She saw Leonardo and came up behind Kahn and kicked him away from Kazue. Leonardo grabbed her and told Kemeko

"Get Kazue off this ship to safety; she needs a doctor immediately! They injured her. Go Kemeko now! I will handle this foot ninja scumbag! Don't argue with me get your sister and Kazue out of here!"

She took Kazue and ran off the ship then she handed the little girl to Mirasumi.

"Take her to the hospital; and contact headquarters! I am going to help Leo if he likes it or not! Partners do not abandon each other he should know that after being my partner for four years go Sumi now!"

Mirasumi nodded and took the car straight to the hospital. Then she called headquarters. Donatello was in the office with Bishop and Stockman when Nuriu heard the phone ring.

'Yes Golden Wolf, you got to her! Thank goodness where are Blue and White Dragon? On the ship still are they crazy! Very well I'll let Kazue's parents know that she is alright. Go back and assist the Dragons!'

Mirasumi responded.

'Very well another mission accomplished I have the best team I swear.'

~Back on the ship~

Leonardo continued to fight Kahn and yelled at Kemeko.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here and let me handle this! Why are you so damn stubborn I swear! Watch out for his staff he can do major damage! Kemeko move!"

He saw Kahn aim his staff at Kemeko and jumped in front of her getting cut on his arm causing him to drop his katana. His sleeve was ripped and his green skin was showing. Kemeko lunged at Kahn with her katana.

"You have no honor! You attacked a warrior when they were not alert! You make me sick Kahn!"

Their blades clashed and Mirasumi came in seeing her sister fighting a guy with a golden dragon tattoo and a robe with the Golden Dragon woven in it. She ran to Leonardo who was down.

"Leo are you okay? What happened to your arm? Can you get up?"

He tried to get up and held his side.

"No I can't. He shot me with his staff and cut my arm and my damn side. Two more scars to add to my collection. Go help your sister I'll be fine!"

Mirasumi jumped in and fought Kahn with Kemeko. He aimed his staff at both sisters and they jumped over it and ended up behind him. With one kick Kemeko knocked Kahn off the ship into the ocean. The Shark appeared.

"You two little girls are going to wish you weren't born after I am done with you two. So beautiful what a shame to destroy your beautiful faces."

Mirasumi and Kemeko looked at each other and nodded.

"Shall we sis; show him exactly how little we are?"

Then they both joined hands and used the slingshot knocking him into the ocean along with Kahn. Both yelled.

"We'll be back you little brats!"

Kemeko ran to an injured Leonardo and called headquarters. Donatello answered.

"Agent Purple Dragon here what is it Kemeko? Leonardo is down? Is he alive?"

Leonardo yelled into the watch.

"Yes I am alive you Brainiac; get down here I am injured and can't friggin move! Some faith you have in your elder brother!"

Raphael and Michelangelo overheard and entered Bishop's office.

"Fine you win we will join your organization Bishop and Stockman."

Stockman looked at both brothers.

"Very well then boys welcome to the organization your new codenames are Red Dragon Raphael and Orange Dragon Michelangelo. Let's go show you boys our state of the art dojo where you will all train until a mission comes your way. Yes, Raphael you two will also have a ninja outfit don't argue either! Leonardo wears one and so will you two. As of today both of you are level 550 like Leonardo. Now come this way and I'll show you some of the gadgets, and weapons we use in this organization. Come on then. You both will be assigned a partner like Leonardo soon enough."

Raphael sighed.

"Yea WatEva! I can't believe I am agreeing to this."

Michelangelo yelled at him.

"We are brothers; and stick together Raph. Splinter always told us that. Besides its one way we can keep up with our ninja training. We still have enemies out there and you know this; so stop being such a friggin' hothead and use your brain for once will you? Think about it; when Leo needs back up we are his back up we can repay him for everything he did for us as we were growing up. Raph how many times did he save our shells? Don't you think it's time we show him how much he means to us he's our eldest brother."  
Raphael looked.

"Aight Mikey, come on I am late for Kisumu's private lesson. We are part of the same organization as both our brothers."

Raphael turned to Stockman.

"Call us when you have a mission for us boss."

Stockman watched as the two brothers headed toward the dojo and sighed with relief. Then he went back inside and looked at Donatello.

"Tell your brother that both your brothers have joined and he will be in recovery at his partner's house. Hopefully no other mission comes up before he is fully healed. "

Donatello nodded and took his bag to the pier where Mirasumi and Kemeko were waiting. Then he bandaged Leonardo up and Kemeko helped him carry Leonardo upstairs to one of the spare rooms.

"Leo thank goodness you are okay? Bishop and Stockman told me to tell you to stay here as you recover. Also Raph and Mikey joined the organization as of today. They happened to overhear when Kemeko called to tell me you're down."

Leonardo looked at him.

"Can't believe you thought I was dead. I have survived worst injuries Don and cheated death more times than I can count."

Donatello nodded.

They might stop here after the lesson with Kisumu. Also I left instructions with Kemeko to give you your pain pill every four hours. You'll be out of commission for at least a month. You really hurt your side. Well Leo I have to get back to headquarters, we are close to a breakthrough on how we lost Sensei. Feel better bro. Here take this it will numb the pain and knock you out so you can sleep."

Leonardo took the pill and sipped his water within minutes he was asleep.

~At the dojo~

Kisumu was stretching before her lesson with Raphael and couldn't keep her mind from the day that he revealed himself to the class and how muscular he was for a mutant turtle.

'You must be crazy Kisumu, he's your sensei besides he is way older than you. He's been your Sensei for the past four years he must be in his 30s.'

He entered the dojo; not covered this time and she turned and felt her cheeks turn red when he approached her. She bowed to him still with her cheeks red. He saw it and shook his head. Michelangelo just sat and watched as the lesson continued.

He bowed back and taught her some new moves. She mimicked them very well. Then she was told to use them on Raphael. She got flipped on her back and he gazed deep in her eyes as she was on the floor when Michelangelo left the room to get a water. She looked up and stared into his eyes through his red bandanna. He heard Michelangelo come back and shook his head to get his eyes away from hers.

"Kisumu never lower your eyes to an enemy. When you attack make sure you are focused; an enemy will be able to sense your vulnerability and will use it against you. Again and make sure you focus this time."

Michelangelo looked and watched the lesson and snickered.

"Bro I am heading back home; see you when you get in. Be glad you're one of his best students. My hotheaded brother isn't one to give private lessons you must be real special."

Raphael clenched his fist. Then he ran after Michelangelo.

"MIKEYYYYYYYYYYYY! Will you knock it off; I am not in love with my student for the millionth time!"

Michelangelo chuckled.

"Whatever you say bro I'm heading over to Kemeko's to check on Leo. Go see him when you finish your lesson with her."

Raphael watched as Michelangelo disappeared into the shadows toward Kemeko's.


	4. Chapter 4

How Deadly Can I Be…...More Than You Think

Ch. 3

"New Events"

~At The Dojo~

He entered the dojo and saw Kisumu in a sports bra and her black pants. He froze in place as he stared at her abs and started to sweat.

'Oh shit Mikey is right; I have fallen for my student. I am getting hot; she is so damn fine and so much younger than me too. I'm in da same position Don was when Leo and I made him break up with Angel. I hate my life right now I swear.'

Kisumu turned around and looked at him feeling her cheeks get red again as she spoke to him.

"Sensei Hamato are you okay; you're actually sweating. This is my outfit when I train alone especially when Meko is also training with me. If you want to end our lesson for today, I'll understand. I know you want to go see your brother after he got hurt during his latest mission with Meko.

Raphael approached her.

"No we can continue your lesson Kisumu. I'll go see him lata; Don already called me and told me he is fast asleep right now. Where did we leave off when Mikey got under my skin?"

She thought for a second.

"The maneuvers I can't seem to catch on."

He looked one more time.

"Come forward Kisumu; I'll do the moves in slow motion one more time and then you use them on me understood. Pay close attention and copy my movements exactly. Let's begin."

Every move he did she copied and her hand hit his plastron. He grabbed her hand and smiled slyly. Then his hands moved along her abs and she blushed even more. She felt her body heat up and gazed deep into his eyes.

"Sensei this isn't right I am so much younger than you. We need to stop before we."

He pushed her down on the tatami mat and kissed her with so much passion. She didn't care; and embraced him tightly moving her hands along his shell. His hands moved up inside her sports bra causing her to moan low.

"Oh that feels so good; I don't care if you're older than me. I want you so bad Sensei."

He smiled down at her and kissed her with even more passion and whispered in her ear.

'I am only 25 and the name is Raphael. Call me Raph and we aren't going dat far. Now you know my age how old are you Sumu?'

She kissed him deeply and pushed him down to the mat moving her hands down his plastron and along his biceps as she whispered in his ear.

'I just turned 24, and that is fine with me Raph. Four years you've been my Sensei and I have fallen in love with you. Does that mean we are together as of now?'

He smiled up at her and kissed her even more deeply; caressing her body starting from her abs and moved them up. His shell cell rang and he answered.

'Yo Raph her' wuz up Mikey? Oh he's awake; aight I'm about to wrap up da lesson with Kisumu. Will you knock it off Mikey! Damn you're annoyin' I swear. See you in a bit. Raph out.'

He hung up his shell cell and turned to Kisumu.

"Yea we're togetha; Leo just woke up. Promise me that you won't say anythin' to Kemeko. My brotha will tell her when he is ready. You wanna come with me; I know you really haven't spoken to Kemeko since she told you about their mission. Right now I think she needs her best friend."

She smiled at him.

"Okay Raph; does this mean I am no longer your student now that I am your girl?"

He stood up.

"Na you are still my student; during lessons I am your Sensei when you're not training you're my girl understood?"

She nodded and smiled at him kissing him one last time. Then she went in the locker room and changed into her jeans and tank top with her jordans. He exited the dojo behind her in his red muscle shirt, jeans, and his jordans with his baseball cap. Then he locked up the dojo and handed Kisumu a motorcycle helmet. They took off on his shell cycle as she held his waist tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

~At Kemeko's~

Kemeko was in the kitchen sipping her tea in silence when Mirasumi approached her.

"Sis what is eating you; you do know Leo just woke up? You haven't gone up there to speak to him at all since he has been in recovery? "

She stayed silent when Michelangelo came up behind Mirasumi.

"Sumi come with me; let your sister be she's still blaming herself for what happened to Leo. I got something to tell you anyway; four years and I can't hide the truth from you anymore. Meko it's time for you to go upstairs and change Leo's bandage. I'm gonna take Mirasumi for a ride to help her clear her mind."

Mirasumi looked around at Michelangelo suspiciously.

"Exactly what are we going for a ride in? You don't exactly drive Mikey. We will take my motorcycle. Do you know how to use a motorcycle Mikey?"

Michelangelo nodded.

"Yes dudette; mine is umm being fixed. Well hop on and hold on tight."

He handed her a helmet and they took off down the street. She held onto him tight and laughed as they made their way to the park. She felt so good holding onto him and couldn't stop smiling. They pulled up and Mirasumi went on the swing. Michelangelo came up behind her and held her.

"Dudette I am not what I seem; there are two things I need to tell you but the most important one is turn around and look in the light at me."

She turned around and saw an orange bandanna and green skin. Then he came forward and she was gazing into his baby blue eyes through it.

"Oh my you're a mutant turtle Mikey. Why did you hide it from me for four years? Why didn't you have enough trust in me your best friend Mikey! How could you lie to me for all these years?"

He sighed as he responded.

"I didn't want to lose your friendship because I am not human Sumi. We've been best friends for four years I've never had a friend like you. I never revealed myself to you because I was afraid you'd reject me."

She turned her back toward him.

"It doesn't matter you lied to me. I wouldn't have rejected you; but right now I am angry at you. You should've been honest with me. Don't give me that you have April, Casey, and Angel as friends Mikey. Right now just leave me alone alright. I don't feel like talking to you right now."

He watched as she walked away from him and sighed. Then he grabbed her from behind and they both fell in the lake. She was about to yell when he put his hand on her cheek and lifted her chin up. Then their lips met and she embraced him as they kissed deeply. Her hands moved up his plastron and she kissed his biceps smiling.

"Mikey I think I…"

He caught her lips in his and whispered in her ear making her giggle.

"I have been in love with you since we met four years ago while we were both skating. The day my brother became your sister's partner. I could never tell you because of what I am. I am so sorry for lying to you for so long; but you have to understand why I did it. Now you know; I can finally tell you what you mean to me Sumi. Please forgive me dudette."

She smiled and dunked him back under and tried to swim away laughing. He swam after her and caught her.

"Sorry dudette I am a turtle and can swim faster than you. Now what do we do we are all wet!"

She smiled at him and said.

"First let's get out of this filthy lake. I can't believe you threw me in here!"

He shrugged.

"What was I supposed to do? You wouldn't listen to me I had to make a move."

They got out of the water and he grabbed her waist and pushed her up against the tree. He moved her tank top up and slid it off moving his hands up her abs. She moaned low and traced his shell as they slid down the tree and he pushed her to the grass kissing her passionately moving his hands from her waist down to her thighs.

His shell cell rang and he answered.

'Mikey here, wuz up Raph? '

Raphael heard moaning and yelled.

'What the hell are you two doing? You know shell fa brains our brotha just woke up! Have you even gone up and talked to him yet! You've been at their damn house for two friggin' hours. Get your shell here now!'

Michelangelo yelled back.

'We aren't doing anything; what about you Mr. Denial! Yea yea I'm on my way back now you hothead!'

~At Kemeko's~

Kemeko made her way up to the room where Leonardo was recovering. She entered and he looked up.

"Hey Meko; I hope you aren't blaming yourself for what happened to me on the ship? Is something on your mind? You've been silent since we got back from our mission; you haven't even been up to see me or said a word?"

She looked.

"No Leo there is nothing on my mind I swear."

He got up and grabbed her waist with his good arm and she noticed he had no shirt on. She turned around and saw his plastron and his green skin.

"Why did you hide the truth from me for four years? Leo we are partners and aren't supposed to have secrets! Did you not trust me or something?"

He sighed as he spoke.

"Because I didn't want you to change partners Meko. I was afraid if you knew what I was you would go to Bishop and ask for a new partner. I didn't think a girl like you would want to be partners with a 6-ft mutant turtle like me. How can you think I didn't trust you?"

He heard Michelangelo and Raphael arguing downstairs and rolled his eyes.

"Umm okay I need to get downstairs and break those two up. They're gonna kill each other! Let's go Meko. We'll continue our conversation later. "

She looked and shook her head.

"Your brothers! You need to be careful going down the stairs. Donatello told you not to move from the bed!"

He glared at her.

"First of all I am the older brother and take orders from no one Meko not even you. I am not talking to you right now because you thought I didn't trust you. So I advise you not to say anything to me the rest of the night understood."

He descended from the stairs and glared at both his brothers.

"What the hell are you two arguing about!"

Michelangelo looked at him.

"Raph is accusing me of doing something with Mirasumi. Yes, Leo I am with Mirasumi and this hothead thinks I did something with her at the damn park."

Raphael glared at Michelangelo then he turned to Leo.

"She was moaning in the background; I heard her what was I supposed to think? Why are you in such a bad mood bro! Leo and you were told to stay in da bed why the hell are you up?"

He glared at Raphael.

"I heard you two arguing and was afraid you two would kill each other!"

Michelangelo glared back at Raphael.

"Oh yea what about you Mr. Innocent; you were out of breath after your lesson with Kisumu. I heard it in your voice when I called you when Leo woke up! So don't start with me and lie to me either you friggin' hothead!"

Leonardo looked at both his brothers.

"So both of you are telling me that you have girlfriends. I am happy for both of you. I just hope they are more trusting then my partner. I hope they don't accuse you two of not trusting them!"

Mirasumi looked at her sister and shook her head.

"Mikey maybe you should go now? I enjoyed our time tonight. I love you Mikey let me walk you out."

Kisumu glared at Kemeko.

"Raph help your brother back upstairs please. Then I'll walk you out. Me and Kemeko are going to have a long talk tonight."

Raphael shook his head and helped Leonardo upstairs and back in bed.

"Bro what got ya in a really bad mood? Did you and Kemeko get into a fight or sumthin'? Last time I saw her she was goin' upstairs to change your bandage. By the way it's starting to bleed again Leo. Her' let me change ya bandage fer ya before I head home. How long did Don say ya stuck in bed anyway?"

Leonardo sighed as Raphael changed his bloody bandage.

"About a month. Raph my arm has a huge gash and my side to. I got hit with Kahn's staff! I jumped in front of Kemeko he had it aimed at her."

Raphael looked at him suspiciously.

"Ya got it bad bro; you're in love with your partner. But at the moment you are angry at her. Did you eva think that maybe she is right to put you in ya place! Leo you have hid the truth from her for four years and she is your partner. You are supposed to trust her with your life bro! Just think about what I just said goodnight bro get some sleep. I don't know if Don told ya but Mikey and I signed on with them. We can all be a team again bro. Night."

He exited the room and Kisumu grabbed him from behind. He grabbed her hands around his waist and smiled at her.

"Babe you need to be careful when ya do that; I am a ninja you know. I'm gonna head back home now night babe I love you. "

She walked him out and they kissed by the door. Mirasumi also kissed Michelangelo goodnight as she walked him out. After they saw them disappear into the shadows they entered the house and Kisumu glared at Kemeko.

"Seriously I heard you yelling at him all the way down here. If you knew four years ago; what would you have done Meko? You probably would've freaked out; he took two damn gashes for you his partner! Then you go and accuse him of not trusting you when he finally told you the friggin' truth! Alright I understand you feel betrayed Meko but you can't be like this; he's your partner and your best friend for four years! Why are you so angry at him! Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kemeko turned her back toward Kisumu.

"Like what exactly Sumu; are you hoping that I admit that I am in love with my friggin' partner that happens to be a 6-ft mutant turtle! How can I be in love with someone that kept the truth from me for four years! He lied to me Kisumu; his partner that has risked her life so many times on our missions! He didn't feel he could trust me with the truth; do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Mirasumi yelled at her sister.

"What about the way he feels with you accusing the poor guy of not trusting you. No offense sis but he risked his life more than you ever did! All you wanted to do was yell at him whatever Kemeko do what you want I am heading to bed goodnight."

Kemeko cringed when she heard her sister's bedroom door slam. Kisumu shook her head and looked at Kemeko.

"I'm heading home; I have somewhere to be in the morning see you later. You better think about what happened tonight Meko; I'll see ya around."

Kisumu left and made her way home. Kemeko entered the kitchen and made herself some tea. Then she sat at the table and was in deep thought. She finished her tea and headed upstairs to the room where Leonardo was fast asleep. Then she entered the room quietly and kissed his forehead after she covered him. She watched him sleep soundly and smiled as she stared at his perfect build and how muscular his biceps were. She felt her body heat up and exited the room quietly. Then she entered her room and got ready for bed after her shower and headed to sleep.

As she slept visions of her and Leonardo in passion played in her mind. She woke up sweating bullets and catching her breath. She got out of her bed and entered the bathroom to wash her face. Then she entered the room where Leonardo was asleep again and just stared at him as he slept. She seen him move and she ran out of the room quickly and went back to her room. She put on meditation music to help her sleep and finally fell asleep with no visions of her and Leonardo. She was able to sleep soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think?

Ch. 4

"Love Flashes Before My Eyes"

A month passed and Leonardo was finally healed. He woke up and headed downstairs to the dojo and started to train without his shirt and a pair of his jeans. Mirasumi was the 1st one up and headed downstairs.

"Morning Leo, how are you feeling? You look a lot better than you did when we came back from our mission."

He looked at her.

"Yea I am feeling a lot better thank you for asking Sumi. I already put the coffee on, and no your sister and I are still not talking. She hasn't even come up to the room to see how I was doing. Besides; my brothers are busy over at headquarters training. Donatello and Nuriu; still can't crack the code from that device they found at the ruins of our father's dojo after his murder. Whoever is responsible is gonna wish they were never born and that I swear on my ninja honor."

Mirasumi looked at him.

"I know what you mean! I have seen you in action Leo and it's not a pretty picture. Never knew you could be that deadly. You always seemed so sweet to me."

He looked up from his training dummies.

"As a turtle tot our father may he rest in peace taught us to be deadly only when needed. It has a lot to do with the code of Bushido."

At that thought Kemeko came downstairs and called to Mirasumi.

"I think Nuriu came up with something Sumi, you coming Leo or not! Unless we are no longer partners."

He just looked at her and threw his shirt on.

"Feisty much."

She glared at him and he just gulped as they exited the house. As they exited Kemeko looked from the corner of her eye and blushed covering her cheeks with her hands. Leonardo seen it and chuckled to himself.

~At headquarters~

Raphael and Michelangelo were training while Kisumu watched still staring at them. Nuriu tapped her sister.

"Is there something you need to tell me sis? Since when are you staring at the hothead? Isn't he your Sensei and way older than you?"

Raphael stopped and took a rag and wiped the sweat from underneath his brow.

"She's wit' me is there a problem Nuriu."

Nuriu just stayed silent and went back to the lab where Donatello was drinking his coffee.

"Umm Don are you aware that your brother is with my sister? Also is there some reason you like to suffocate yourself? Our air conditioning is busted and you are wearing a long sleeve, black shirt, pants, and a damn hat! You are making me sweat just looking at you damn."

Raphael entered the breakroom and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Aight this is killin' me it's so damn hot in here. When the hell are they going to fix the damn system!"

Bishop crossed his arms.

"You know Raphael you need to calm yourself! They are working on the system will you just relax."

Michelangelo looked up and also entered the breakroom.

"Bishop he doesn't know how to relax that is the whole point. Exactly how long is it gonna be before we finally get a mission?"

Bishop shook his head.

"Well with the disappearance of the Shark and Kahn not much is really going on Michelangelo. Oh by the way you and Mirasumi will be partners. These missions might take you two far away and alone don't lose your focus Michelangelo do I make myself clear!"

Raphael chuckled and looked at Michelangelo's face,

"Yea Mikey focus on your mission and not your partner/girlfriend."

Bishop crossed his arms and looked at Raphael.

"As for you Red Dragon you to have a partner so I wouldn't be talking."

Raphael looked and shook his head,

"Oh hell no I refuse to be on the same damn team with Mr. Fearless Blue Dragon!"

Leonardo walked in.

"I am right here you hothead! Whoa we have been a team since we were teens how rude of you! I am still partners with Kemeko I think."

Bishop sighed.

"Leonardo and Kemeko in the dojo now. You two need to brush up on your training since Blue Dragon has been out for an entire month. During that month I have lost too many top agents with your absence."

Kemeko glared. Leonardo glared at her with his arms crossed.

"I am not going to tell you this again Meko! I hid it from you for four years because I didn't want to lose you as a damn partner! What part of that do you not comprehend? I can't believe you actually thought it was because I didn't trust you with the truth. Do you have any idea how that hurt hearing it from your mouth when I finally showed you the truth? Whatever be like that I don't care anymore I'll be training alone!"

Raphael and Michelangelo looked and shook their heads. Raphael tapped Donatello.

"You come with us now Brainiac; we need to calm our brother down now he just recovered. Now Don!"

Mirasumi looked at her sister and shook her head as she text Michelangelo.

'Yea I understand I love you Mikey. See you in a bit.'

Kisumu looked at Mirasumi.

"Umm exactly how do I tell Raphael I am his new partner? He is not in a very good mood right now."

Mirasumi looked.

"How about we try to crack the code and then we talk to them later; let them calm Leonardo down."

~On the roof of headquarters~

The four brothers were training. Raphael was sparring against Leonardo.

"You know fearless; the fight you two just got in could've been avoided. I understand that you were afraid that you would lose her as a partner. But the whole thing was a partnership has no secrets between them and you really did hurt her without knowing it."

Leonardo stopped sparring.

"Oh really what about you and Michelangelo. You two knew the girls as long as I have known Kemeko so why are you telling me this? "

Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello just stayed silent looking out at the city as their bandannas blew in the wind. Kisumu ran up the stairs and grabbed Raphael's arm.

"Raph come quick; we have something to show you 4."

The four brothers looked at each other and headed downstairs as Kisumu dragged Raphael down the stairs.

"Whoa babe will you calm down I am coming."

The other 3 brothers chuckled.

"Instead of laughing you know you can help me her'. "

Michelangelo chuckled louder.

"Your girl Raphie boy!"

Kisumu smiled still dragging him.

"What a cute name Raphie boy. I like it."

Raphael looked.

"Don't you dare call me that; only Michelangelo calls me that. Now what did ya want to show us that you're almost pulling my arm out of my damn socket."

Mirasumi moved away from the screen and pointed.

"We found out who was behind your father's murder. But you might of heard the last name before."

Karai came out.

"Leonardo it wasn't me; I am your ally now."

Leonardo looked.

"I wasn't accusing you Karai, but I still don't trust you. Continue on then who killed our father?"

Karai hit the button and Lotus Blossom pointed.

"It was our Uncle Oroku Nagi; he used to be a good guy. Then he turned to evil when he found out our father was dead. He has no idea who killed him Leo."

Leonardo looked.

"Can we not talk about this please? Where is he hiding out?"

Bishop came in.

"You have a lot of people all over the world to go through before the final showdown. I am warning you the mission will be harder and more dangerous than any mission that you have ever been on Blue Dragon. Please don't lose your life and make sure your brothers and your partners are very careful and proceed with caution. We have lost many of our top agents and I am not about to lose my top eight!"

Raphael looked up.

"What ya mean 8 there in only 6 of us who are the last two?"

Karai interrupts.

"Bishop?"

Bishop looked at her.

"Yes Mrs. Saki?"

She glared at him.

"That is Mrs. Chaplin to you, you're done for the night I am a ninja and know that they will succeed unlike you."

Bishop walks away and goes to sleep, Karai turns back to the agents Kisumu and Nuriu are the last two.

Kisumu was sweating and staying quiet, Raphael looked at Kisumu with his arms crossed.  
" Why didn't you tell me?"

Kisumu made an expression sweating more.  
"Uh bye. "

She runs away

Raphael bowed to Karai he dashed off after her yelling her name  
"KISUMUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kisumu ran towards her house.

Raphael appeared behind her and grabbed her and they went into her house pushing her against the wall.  
"Why didn't you tell me were you afraid?"

Kisumu looked in to his eyes.  
"N-o you were in a bad mood I didn't want to make it worst; I love you Raph. I don't want to put more on you. "  
Raphael held her against the wall staring into her light green eyes  
"Why would you say that? "

To be continued …...

(Sorry it was a very short chapter more to come)


	6. Chapter 6

How Deadly Can I Be…More Than You Think

Ch.5

"Revealed"

Raphael and Kisumu stared into each other eyes, Kisumu spoke.  
"I don't know It just feels like I would make it worst. "

Raphael still held her against the wall.  
"You can never upset me or bother me I love you Sumu please never think that. "

He kissed her on her lips as they passionately made out. Kisumu embraced Raphael as they moved to the couch.

(Back at headquarters)

Michelangelo hugged and kissed Mirasumi deeply  
"Thank you babe. "  
Mirasumi kissed him back.  
"And we are going on a dangerous mission together so you and your brothers can get your revenge." Michelangelo smiled  
"Yes let's go to your house."

He saw Leonardo and smiled.

"Leo, see you tomorrow night and if you're looking for Kemeko she is upstairs in the room she stays in. Sumi told me already goodnight Bros. "

They walked out the door and headed to her house.

Donatello sighed.  
"Nuriu come with me to the lab I have something to tell you don't get mad please. "

Nuriu followed him to the lab; she closed the door behind her as they were in the lab now she crossed her arms.  
"What is it? "

Donatello sighed as he removed his clothes.  
"I am a 24-year-old Mutant turtle, before you yell and walk out, Me and my brothers hid ourselves because it was ordered by our boss Bishop so please do you accept me? "

Nuriu smiled at him and kissed him on his lips.

"I love you Donatello I have since I met you. "

Donatello smiled at her and held her against him as they made out against the wall.  
Leonardo sighed and walked upstairs, he saw Kemeko with her head down and still angry with him but not as much as before he walked in closed and locked the door behind him  
"Kemeko "?

She looked up and wiped her tears.

"What is it Leo? Sorry that I accused you of not trusting me with the truth. It's been almost 5 years and all those years as partners you hid it from me. I want to know why; did I do or say something wrong for you to be that way toward me."

He looked at her and sighed.

"No of course not Meko. Okay as long as we have been partners Bishop told me to keep my identity a secret. It's really a long story Meko."

She looked at him.

"Leo we are partners; we have to be honest with each other. Why don't we start now?"

He looked at her and sighed.

"Our father is Hamato Yoshi; he was the original owner of the dojo that Raphael works at. He had to flee from Japan to America because one of his students known as Oroku Saki set him up. He came here to New York and found us and took us in raising us as his own sons. He also taught us Ninjitsu since we were very young. All those years before I joined the organization a year before he was found murdered in his own dojo. We lived in the sewers and were protectors of the city from the shadows. Bishop was a former enemy of ours and is now an ally along with Karai."

Kemeko looked up at him wondering.

"What is the deal with you and Karai? When we first got that mission to get her daughter back you nearly wanted to kill her. Is there something I should know?"

~Outside the door~

Karai was eavesdropping on the conversation.

'What is his response to that question and why am I being dragged into it? Will he tell her or change the subject?'

Leonardo sat down and took a deep breath.

"She was my ex-girlfriend that betrayed me by trying to kill my family while I was away and was warned she does it again she won't be so lucky. To show her I was not playing I used her father's sword and cut his head off his statue and gave her a second chance."

~Outside listening still~

"You had to bring it up Leonardo didn't you?"

She realized she said that out loud and covered her mouth disappearing into the shadows.

Leonardo looked outside and scratched his head.

"Okay I could've sworn I heard someone out here."

Then he went back in Kemeko's room and locked the door behind him. Then he approached Kemeko and asked.

"What was that you told me that night after I revealed myself to you and we got into that fight that went on for quite some time?"

She froze as he came toward her.

"Nothing I swear."

Leonardo crossed his arms and stared her down.

"Oh really?"

Kemeko looked.

"Yes Really?"

He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her cheek gazing into her sky blue eyes.

"You're really sure it was nothing Meko?"

She looked up and into his dark green eyes.

"I am positive Leo."

He moved in closer to her and lifted up her chin as their lips met. She embraced him and closed her eyes.

"If I am dreaming I don't want to wake up; Leo you are a hell of a kisser."

He kissed her more deeply moving his hands inside her shirt and slid it off causing it to fall to the ground. She moved her hands up his plastron and smiled at him.

"We have known each other for so long. All that time I fell in love with you. You are so muscular and I think this means you are finally with me?"

Leonardo smiled down at her and kissed her more deeply with passion moving his hands down to her pants and unbuttoned them sliding them off as they moved to the top of the bed. She moved her hands down to where his jeans were fastened and slid them off.

''Leo I have always dreamt of a moment like this with you. I love you so much."

He smiled down at her as he caressed every inch of her body beneath the sheets sliding them off. She closed her eyes as he undid her bra strap and slid it off her shoulders as he tasted each one making her moan. She grabbed his hands and smiled at him.

"We really should stop before we go to…oh that feels so good Leo don't stop please."

He cursed his lips over hers as he shut the light off.

~In the lab~

Donatello looked at Nuriu out of breath.

"I'm tired Doll; let's go to our place and get some sleep we do have a mission coming up in a week."

Nuriu gets dressed and smiled at him.

"Sounds good to me Don; never knew you had that in you."

He smiled slyly.

"I'm a ninja and am very sneaky let's go."

Bishop was outside the lab door with his arms crossed.

"Really Donatello; you better have cleaned up. Also make sure you lock it up see you in a week. Have you seen your brother Leonardo?"

Donatello looked up the stairs and turned to him.

"No sorry goodnight sir. Let's go Nuriu."

Bishop headed upstairs and heard it through the door shaking his head. Then he knocked and Leonardo jumped up.

"Oh shit; what just happened?"

Bishop yelled through the door.

"Leonardo you better open this door now or I will break it down."

Leonardo looked down and threw his jeans back on as he wiped the sweat from beneath his bandanna. Then he answered.

"Yes Agent Bishop."

Bishop looked at him.

"Really here out of everywhere? You better clean up the mess and make sure you lock up before you leave. I am calling it a night see you in a week. I mean it Leo; a week away from here. You return here when the mission starts. If Karai knew about this, I will personally deal with her to."

Leonardo looked at him.

"I don't think Karai knows; yes, I'll make sure it's clean before we leave. See you in a week Bishop."

He went back in the room and Kemeko woke up and looked realizing she had no clothes on.

"Leo what just happened?"

He sighed.

"We made love Kemeko; come on we can head to our house and get some rest. We aren't allowed here for a week."

She got up and got dressed.

"That happened to quick; I had no idea that would happen between us I swear. Please don't be mad at me Leo."

Leonardo shook his head.

"I am not mad; we both are to blame."

Kemeko stripped the bed and put them in the washing machine. Then she put fresh covers and sheets on the bed they were in earlier. They exited the room and she locked it. Then they used the alarm code and sealed headquarters. They headed to Leonardo and his brothers' house. He unlocked the door and looked in on Donatello who was fast asleep with Nuriu in his arms.

Then he closed the door behind him quietly.

"Come on Kemeko my room is the blue door."

She followed him upstairs to Leonardo's room and entered behind him.

"I didn't bring a pair of pajamas to wear to bed Leo."

He looked at her.

"That's fine Kemeko; let's just get some sleep. I'll let you wear my robe to bed."

She watched as he took off his jeans and got in his bed; then she watched as his eyes closed as he drifted off to sleep. She got undressed; putting Leonardo's robe on and slipped under the covers resting her head on Leonardo's plastron falling asleep instantly. He opened his eyes and smiled as he held her in his arms and fell back to sleep.

~At Mirasumi's house~

Mirasumi was fast asleep when Michelangelo looked to the side and felt her heated body pressed against him. He sat up out of breath and shook his head.

'Oh hell no; what the hell did we do? Leonardo is going to kick my shell across the room I am not heading home. Let me call Raphael and tell him I am staying over at Mirasumi's tonight.'

He got out of the bed quietly and grabbed his shell cell and called Raphael.

~Kisumu's house~

Raphael was asleep when he heard his shell cell ringing and reached for it. He felt Kisumu's heated body against his realizing he was out of breath.

'Oh shit I am so dead.'

He put his shell cell to his ear.

'Raph here wuz up; oh it's you shell fa brains. What the hell do you want and why are you out of…never mind.'

Michelangelo responded.

'Umm I am staying at Mirasumi's; don't play innocent bro so are you. I rather not face Leonardo and get my shell kicked across the room. He's gonna kill me!'

Raphael sighed.

'I'm wit' you ther' shell fa brains. Now go to bed and get some rest you woke me up!'

He hung up his shell cell and Kisumu shifted moving her head to his plastron. He shut the light off and drifted back off to sleep holding her close on the couch.

~Back at Mirasumi's~

Michelangelo took a nice shower; and then he headed back to Mirasumi's bed. He got in under the covers and hit her ceiling fan on and fell asleep holding Mirasumi in his arms.


End file.
